


Baby It's Cold Outside

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, Christmas Party, F/M, They're just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: It's the Precinct's Christmas Party, Lucifer and Chloe are definitely just friends, what could possibly go wrong.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from Lauren): Deckerstar and bedsharing. I apologise because I got distracted by them being idiots at the christmas party so the bed sharing only comes at the end but hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Go with it! 
> 
> I wish you all a very happy holiday. 2020 is going to be Deckerstar’s year!!!!

Chloe hates Christmas. Or rather she hates people at Christmas. People at Christmas loose any sense of spatial awareness, cutting each other up on pavements and on the road. Shopping becomes even more intense and even more stressful - even though no one eats stuffing it still has to be on the table. Everyone is happy which is impossible because it’s cold(er), the days are darker, you have even more to fit in. So as much as Chloe loves the presents and the food and actual christmas day itself, she hates the build up. 

Lucifer loves Christmas, which given everything may be a bit surprising. He loves Christmas on earth even more. People give into their desires over Christmas. Whether it’s eating that extra mice pie or pigs in a blanket or something more salacious. Christmas is extravagant. Its full of colour. It’s full of happiness. It’s full of joy. 

The worst thing about Christmas is the Christmas Party. The one day of the year where you have to spend even more time with your co workers. The night when you have to balance getting suitably pissed to enjoy it but sober enough to not make an absolute tit of yourself. 

This year the annual Christmas party was at Lux and Lucifer had gone all out- elegant fairy lights adorned the ceiling, photo booths at multiple corners with props (of course), decadent food. 

He’d set the piano up - just in case. 

///

If Chloe emptied out her wardrobe twice before finally deciding on the first dress she’d picked out then no one needed to know. It wasn’t like she was trying to impress someone. 

///

Maybe he should have offered to pick her up. That would have raised all kinds of questions. Questions he’s not sure either of them are ready to answer. 

///

She should have come with someone, Ella maybe, Ella would have had enough excitement for both of them. Ella was also too intuitive, too nosy, she would have asked why Chloe was so nervous. 

///

He noticed her as soon as she entered the room, she looked gorgeous. Stunning. He was screwed. 

///

She could feel him looking at him, and it made her shy. Why was she feeling like a teenager at prom, she could barely even tolerate Lucifer. 

Alcohol. That would help. 

///

“Straight for the bourbon, Detective?” 

“It’s Christmas, Lucifer, the point is too drink and eat too much” 

“I think it’s actually to celebrate the birth of Jesus” 

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned away

Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. 

“May I have this dance, detective” 

Knowing there was no way she could politely decline, she downed another bourbon before offering her arm. 

He hadn’t expected it to be quite so easy. 

///

Of course the song would change from ‘It’s the most wonderful time of the year’ to ‘Santa Baby’. 

“Did you plan this” Chloe asked, because she had to know. She didn’t know what she wanted the answer to be. 

“No detective, Maze is in charge of music today, giving me a chance to mingle” 

Great now she’d offended him. 

“Sorry” 

“I’ll forgive you Detective, now come on let’s enjoy this dance” 

She did. She let go on the nerves. Lucifer made her feel safe. He made her feel wanted. He made her want to let go. 

///

The party went on for another few hours, both Lucifer and Chloe mingling, realising that this pretence that they were just friends could be undone with a simple sprig of mistletoe. Neither of them would have minded. 

///

She had stayed on the lie that someone needed to help Lucifer tidy up. 

///

She’d stayed. 

He knew what he was about to do was a risk but what’s life or love for that matter without risk. 

Opening the piano lid he began to play ‘Baby it’s cold outside” 

She hated him. Hated his charming, dashing, perfect self. 

She would also blame the alcohol for joining in with his charade. 

_ I really can't stay (Baby it's cold outside) _

_ I gotta go away (Baby it's cold outside) _

_ This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd dropped in) _

_ So very nice (I'll hold your hands they're just like ice) _

_ My mother will start to worry (Beautiful what's your hurry?) _

_ My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar) _

_ So really I'd better scurry (Beautiful please don't hurry) _

_ Well maybe just a half a drink more (I'll put some records on while I pour) _

He stood from the piano and offered her his hand, she accepted, giggling. 

“The neigbours might think”

“The perks of living in the penthouse, the neigbours can’t hear or see anything.” 

They were friends. Just friends. 

“Lucifer ...I” 

“Detective please, stay, I have nefarious intentions. It really is cold outside, I have a guest room, stay the night, as friends.” 

She nodded. Part of her wanted to say fuck it and just kiss him, but she knew she’d regret it. When she kissed him, and she would soon, she didn’t want it to be a drunken snog after the christmas party. 

“Okay I suppose I can stay” 

Lucifer smiled. They were making progress. Slow, but progress nonetheless. 

///

He smiled even more when half an hour he heard a quiet knock at his bedroom door. 

“I couldn’t sleep, could we maybe” 

Resisting the urge to make a comment he simply moved over to the left and patted the bed. 

///

Neither of them complained when they awoke tangled in each others arms. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments make my Christmas


End file.
